Fight Me
by EHeartAngel
Summary: Requested by Shell-senji. Prompt: Fight Me, pairing: Iba x Shiori (OC). COP AU.


"He's so perfect!"

Shiori's eyes burned with jealousy as she eyed a group of women standing by the coffee machine, gossiping and preparing their coffees. All the pairs of eyes were on _her_ boyfriend. He really was _perfect,_ it used to aggravate her to no end, with his beautiful soft green eyes, perfect hair, face, beautiful features, everything about him was _perfect_.

But now it was aggravating that women were staring at him, right in front of her. She watched him with the group of women. He was just sitting at his desk, in his white button up shirt, loose navy blue tie, doing paperwork. He was just going about his day, _looking so good._ If this station was empty, she'd shove him onto his desk-

He was so _annoying_. Was annoying the word for him anymore? Oh God, how she used to find this rich pretty boy with his positive attitude for _everything_ so damn annoying back when they first met. When he smiled, annoyance bubbled within her-or perhaps her heart was beating faster and her stomach had flipped for a different reason? She didn't know, but now her heart and stomach did those things because she was _in love_ with him. _Love._ She couldn't get used to the word.

Shiori grabbed her mug of hot, black coffee and pushed past the group, grumbling curses under her breath as she stomped towards her boyfriend's desk. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to crush her lips to his, maybe that'll show them.

"Shi-Shiori!" Iba's cheeks were dusted with pink as he straightened his shirt and tie. "We're…out here…" He wondered what was up with her…she wasn't one to flaunt their relationship in their precinct.

"Hachirō, you're mine." She whispered, her fingers lingering at his cheeks, sighing. "Don't you forget that."

"I-I've never forgotten it, not since the day we confessed our love…"

Shiori flushed this time. He was so _cheesy._ "I'm going to spar for a bit, I'll see you later."

Iba watched his girlfriend flip another man over, sighing dreamily. She was so pretty, her long, wavy violet hair in a ponytail, flipping behind her as she sparred. He went over and wiped her sweat with a towel, surprising her. Iba smiled as he saw her cheeks redden, and she swatted his hand away gently, her manner of saying she liked the action. "Hachirō, fight me."

Chuckling, he continued patting her forehead and nodded. Her tone was much more different than when they had met. _"Fight me!"_ She said so angrily, annoyed, with a glare in her cyan eyes. It was her response to everything and everyone. She wanted to prove that she was better in hand-to-hand, with a gun, making arrests. She had always been endearingly competitive to him. Shiori had something to prove in this male-dominated job, and she was certainly pulling her weight. Iba as her partner and boyfriend supported her. Her "fight mes" were now said with a hint of affection when she said them to him. "Very well, Shiori, I'll spar with you."

The remaining officers cleared the room, knowing they weren't going to get any more use out of the sparring area.

They circled around each other like panthers circling their prey, but with no intent to kill. Iba made the first move, lunging at her, but she quickly feinted right, avoiding his hands. Shiori made the next move, and successfully caught him in his her grasp, attempting to flip him on his back. Iba hooked his leg around hers and tripped them both to the ground, pinning her underneath him. He chuckled lightly as she tried to rip out of his grasp, but she didn't make any desperate attempts to get out of his grasp. Iba tenderly brushed his lips against hers, his brown hair tickling her face. "Ah-ah, seems like it's my win today, Dearest." He brushed his nose against hers and kissed it.

"Goddamn it, Hachirō," She sighed but blushed, her heart was overfilling with feelings for him. She felt his grasp loosen and took the opportunity to roll him onto his back and pin his wrists down. A little smirk graced her lips and she crushed her lips to his, letting her tongue dance with his.

She left him breathless. He could feel her hot breath on his cheeks. "…can we call that a draw, Darling?" Her violet locks tickled his cheeks. Being pinned underneath her wasn't a bad sight either. His eyes traced her curves until they met her cyan eyes.

"Shut up, Hachirō." She flicked his forehead. "Down. I'm on duty until evening."

"Ouch…" He sat up and pouted. "What a shame that is, Dearest." Iba's arm grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, his lips softly pressing against her forehead. "I'll meet you at home. I'll have a nice bath running for you with vanilla candles, a bath bomb, and rose petals. I'll even have a glass of wine waiting for you." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver in his embrace. "Mm? What do you say to that?"

She flushed and quickly stood up. "F-fine…just…" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Make sure you're in that bath."

Iba let out a light laugh and stood up. "Deal, Dearest. I'll see you later." He gave her hand a squeeze and let it linger as he left the room.

After finishing in the shower and pulling on his pants, he was finishing buttoning up his white shirt.

"Yo, Hachirō!" Shinpachi clapped his back as he opened the locker next his. He pulled out his clothes and tossed them on the bench.

"Hello, Nagakura-san." Iba bowed his head and continued buttoning his shirt. Before he could continue their conversation, a loud conversation made them turn their heads.

"You got thrown on your back real good back then by Kaneko, Kimura." Roars of laughter sounded by the the locker room on the other side.

"Aw, shut up, Maeda. She's stronger than she looks."

"Bet her body's as nice as it felt, huh?"

Iba clenched his fist as he paused his movements. He didn't like that one bit. He'll let it slide, just this once.

"You don't even know. I'd tap that ass if I could. Maybe I should spar with her next time."

"She'll toss you on your ass, Goto."

"Speaking of asses we'd tap, what about that prosecutor that's been coming around?"

"Ah, Miura, yeah. She's not too bad on the eyes, she has a nice rack too."

"Nah, Kaneko has a better body."

"Miura has a better ass."

"That's it!" Shinpachi charged towards them and punched the nearest officer standing to him. "Shut the fuck up!" He clenched his fists. "You bastards, how the _fuck_ do you speak so disrespectfully!" He threw out another punch which set them off.

Iba rushed over to help Shinpachi, resulting in a brawl. Punches were being thrown, bodies were noisily being thrown against the lockers which attracted the attention Captain Hijikata who was passing by with Sanosuke. They entered the men's locker room and broke up the fight.

"Shinpachi!" Hijikata roared. "Stop!"

Sanosuke used his long arms to push them away from each other. "Calm down, you idiots!"

"STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY." Hijikata's voice boomed and it had everyone stopping in their tracks. "Get in my office, all of you!" He barked, storming out of the locker room.

They filed in after him.

"What the _fuck_ was that?"

"Nagakura threw the first punch, Captain."

"I don't fucking care. What the hell was that? For fuck's sakes you're worse than inmates!" Hijikata ran a hand through his short, black hair.

"Allow me to explain, Captain Hijikata…" Iba cleared his throat. "…They were saying disrespectful things about Officer Kaneko and Prosecutor Miura. Awful, misogynistic comments about them." He clenched his fists, trying to keep his voice steady. His soft green eyes glared at the other officers.

"I expect this shit from Shinpachi, but I can't believe you were mixed into this, Hachirō." Hijikata sighed, shaking his head. "And you idiots, those kinds of comments are prohibited. Fucking prohibited. That officer and prosecutor you were talking shit about are both hard workers. Next time I hear any sort of shit like this, I'm sending you to a sexual harassment class." Hijikata crossed his arms. "Get the hell out of my office, all of you!"

Shinpachi and Iba remained in his office as the others filed out.

"Hijikata-san! You shouldn't have let them off so damn easy!" Shinpachi clenched his jaw, wincing at the pain in his face. "They were saying shit about Etsu!"

"I didn't appreciate the comments made about Shiori either…" Iba said lowly.

"I know. They're…friends. Kaneko's one of our finest and Miura has helped solved numerous cases. Talented, the both of them. I don't appreciate the comments, and if I ever hear shit like that again, I'll be making suspensions and taking overtime away." Hijikata crossed over to his chair and sat in it.

He sighed as he heard loud footsteps and the door to his office bust wide open.

"What the fuck happened?" Shiori followed by Etsu entered and went over to their respective boyfriends. They had been given a short explanation by Sannosuke and Shiori had charged out when she heard that Iba was involved in a brawl.

Etsu's brows furrowed in concern. "Honey Bear…your face…you've got bruises…" She gave his hands a squeeze. "Why did you get in a fight, Shin?"

"Shit happens…y'know…let's go." Shinpachi pulled her out of the office by her hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Who the fuck messed up your face? Which son of a bitch's chops am I gonna bust? Who the fuck was the fucker that did this fucking shit to you?" Shiori was glaring at the bruises on his face and his busted lip.

"Language. You kiss me with that tongue, Dearest?" Iba sighed and took her hand in his.

"Shut up and tell me which fucker am I going after." She cast her cyan eyes onto their Captain. "Captain Hijikata?"

"It's not within my authority to tell." He gave them a sly smile. "But I'll pretend I didn't hear anything if Hachirō says anything." He'd love to see them all get their chops busted by one of his best officers.

"Shiori, is it my looks? Do you love me for my looks?" Iba feigned a pout.

"It's the fact that they fucking hurt you and it shows." Her fingers gently slid down his cheek.

"Get Hachirō treated, Kaneko." Hijikata pointed to the door.

"Yes, sir." Shiori continued to grumble under her breath as Iba squeezed her hand as they walked out.

His usual soft eyes were fierce as they walked past the group of officers he'd fought. His jaw clenched at the thought of any of them laying their slimy hands on his girlfriend.

"Hachirō, my hand." Shiori tapped the back of his hand with her other one. "A little tight there."

"I'm sorry, Darling." He released her hand and placed it on the small of her back, guiding her forward.

She could tell something was bothering him, but she made a note to ask about it later.

Sighing, Shiori settled into the bathtub next to her boyfriend. After having Etsu put ointment on his bruises, since she had some things to finish. Like Iba had said, when she came home, dinner had been cooked and the bath had been as he'd described it.

Iba buried his face into her neck and he pulled her close. "Shiori…I…would prefer it if you wouldn't spar with other men besides the men in our friends group?"

"Could it be what that brawl was about? Some stupid sexual comments those idiots made?" Shiori had heard it from Etsu after she'd gotten it out of Shinpachi. She leaned against his chest.

"Yes. They bothered me…that they would talk about you in such a manner, as well as other women." He shut his eyes, enjoying the feel of her skin against his under the water.

"Hachirō, they don't mean shit. If they make a pass at me or anyone else, I'll split their skulls open."

"And I have no doubt, Dearest. I know you can handle them." Iba kissed her cheek. "…I just…hate it. That other men look at you in such a way."

Shiori laughed at the irony. "… _Honey Pie,_ women look at you too in the same manner men look at me, I guess. I'm not particularly attractive though."

Iba gasped and shook his head. "Shiori! You're absolutely beautiful." He kissed her shoulder, murmuring against her skin. "Every bit of you. Don't put yourself down. You _define_ beauty itself."

Red colored her cheeks. "Right back at you, Iba Hachirō, you and your stupidly perfect looks." She ran her fingers through his brown hair. "But you're all mine."

"I am, and you're mine too." Iba captured her lips and let his hands roam her body as hers roamed his body.


End file.
